


1-4 Causerie

by saphire_dance



Series: Word of the day 2012 [4]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Causerie: 1: an informal conversation, chat 2: a short informal essay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1-4 Causerie

Tim settled into a more comfortable position on the rooftop. It looked like they were going to be here for awhile. Ah the joys of surveillance work.

"So." Dick drawled out. "What's up with you and Steph?"

"Nothing is up with us." She still wasn't talking to him so really, nothing going on there. "Why do you ask?"

Dick looked at Tim a dubious expression on his face. "Babs said she was seriously pissed at you is all."

"Oh." Tim did his best to curl up more in his cape. Of course Steph would have said something to Babs and probably Cass too.

Dick reached over and squeezed Tim's shoulder. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right, little brother?"

Tim covered Dick's hand with his own giving him a weak smile. "I know, Dick."


End file.
